


Все постигается

by LeAglani



Series: Три солнца. Две луны. [4]
Category: Star Trek: Mirror Universe
Genre: Bromance, Friendship, M/M, Pre-Slash, Slash, АУ, Развитие отношений, Слеш, броманс - Freeform, медленное, намек на сюжет, пре-слеш
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 18:39:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16540004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeAglani/pseuds/LeAglani
Summary: Он не любил ошибаться, но практически во всем, что касалось энсина Чехова, он был неправ





	Все постигается

**Author's Note:**

> Дополнительно: пре-слеш, слеш, броманс, дружба, Mirror Univers, ау
> 
> Предупреждения: я поменяла возраст героям, так чтобы мне было комфортнее про них писать. Чехову - 23, МакКою – 34. Мне не комфортно, когда большая разница, увы-увы.

Он слышал приглушенные крики. Остальные тоже их слышали, но предпочитали пройти мимо. Леонард так же хотел пройти мимо, но передумал в последний момент. Падать всегда было страшно, и он не хотел делать еще один шаг к пропасти - к пропасти равнодушия и апатии. 

Дверь с тихим шелестом отъехала в сторону и впустила его в небольшую каюту отдыха. Такие были во множестве стратегически разбросаны по палубам в соответствии с неким инженерным замыслом, он не вдавался в подобные детали, ему был больше интересен общий эмоциональный фон вверенного его заботам экипажа. И на его взгляд уж лучше бы было предусмотрено больше тренировочных залов, чтобы было, где сбрасывать энергию и агрессию.

Разбитые в кровь губы незнакомого ему энсина дрогнули, попробовав сложиться в просьбу, пока карие глаза смотрели с недоверием и надеждой. МакКой действительно не хотел вмешиваться, и ему было жалко очередного глупого мальчишку, явно не умеющего следить за языком, но только так жизнь и учила этому. Пускай этот так называемым мальчишка и был выше и шире в плечах его самого. 

\- А, доктор, - азиат дико оскалился, обнажив ряд крепких белых зубов, залитых кровью. Кажется, кое-кто даже осмелился отбиваться, что невольно даже вселяло уважение. – Что вас привело в эту часть корабля?

Леонард невольно поморщился и мельком огляделся. Кроме них четверых в помещении никого больше не было, так что не сложно было предположить, что именно здесь происходило, и в дальнейшем должно было еще произойти. Для Чехова с Сулу происходящее было игрой, извращенной, жестокой, с правилами, которые знали только они, но неизменно увлекательной игрой, это он уяснил для себя в первую очередь, стоило только познакомиться с этими двумя немного ближе.

\- Проходил мимо, - МакКой умел поддержать светскую беседу, когда это было в его интересах. 

Он помнил, как Сулу получил свой уродливый шрам на лице. Это случилось уже после его неожиданного во всех смыслах появления на этом корабле в качестве не только личного врача капитана, но и начальника медотсека. Леонард не думал, что тот решит оставить шрам, но тогда навигатор только медленно провел пальцем по свежим швам и улыбнулся. Улыбнулся Чехову, который успел умыться, и только забрызганная кровью униформа напоминала о недавней схватке. Леонард никогда бы не подумал, что эти двое смогут не только сработаться, но и стать друзьями в том смысле этого слова, которое вообще можно было применить в их сумасшедшем мире. Или к этим двоим. Но умудрялся же Кирк находить общий язык со своим вулканцем, а тут хотя бы были представители одной расы.

Леонард очень не любил ошибаться, но практически во всем, что касалось энсина Чехова, он был неправ. Когда он впервые увидел Чехова, то первой его мыслью было – детям не место на этом корабле. Точно не таким красивым, юным и талантливым. Леонард МакКой даже готов был начать биться головой об стену - какой идиот подписал документы о переводе этого мальчишки на Энтерпрайз, он попросту не понимал. Он даже сначала думал о личной мести и семейных интригах, русские все же были очень странным, но жизнь расставила все по местам. Ни о какой беспомощности в случае Чехова не могло быть и речи, что, впрочем, не мешало обманываться вновь и вновь. И не только ему.

Очередной энсин из новеньких вот тоже, по-видимому, повелся на кудри и бездонные чистые глаза. И подобное, что удивительно, происходило каждый чертов раз, когда на борт прибывало очередное пополнение в ряды краснорубашечников с ближайших баз. Кто поопытнее, конечно же, сразу улавливали, что лучше с альфа-сменой не связываться, но таких попадалось не очень много.

\- Надеюсь после окончания вашего общения не увидеть энсина…

\- Сангту, сэр, - прочистив горло, подал голос загнанный в угол энсин. Быстро сориентировавшись, что ему могло повезти выкрутиться, тот сразу же решил воспользоваться подвернувшимся шансом.

\- Энсина Сангту у себя в медотсеке с какими-либо жалобами, - Леонард лениво закончил свою мысль и прищурился, ожидая реакцию собравшихся на свои слова. 

Разборки членов экипажа его, по сути, мало волновали, если только не прибавляли ему работы. И теперь убедившись, что это не девушка была в опасности, он уже хотел поскорее закончить тут и уйти. До начала бета-смены оставалось не больше двадцати минут, и ему было чем заняться в это время. Например, успеть съесть для разнообразия что-нибудь помимо того скудного выбора, что давал ему репликатор в его каюте. Мюсли и протеиновые батончики, хотя и были донельзя полезными и питательными, успели ему уже порядком надоесть.

Он, не задумываясь, похлопал себя по животу, чужие развлечения его сейчас мало волновали, особенно развлечения этих двоих. Свое веское слово он сказал, и был уверен, что результат его не разочарует – энсин Сангту в ближайшее время точно не появится в медотсеке. Больший интерес у него вызывало то, что сегодня могли подавать в офицерской столовой.

Попав на Энтерпрайз, он с удивлением выяснил, что на ее борту строгая иерархия затрагивала даже такую, казалось бы, обычную область человеческой жизни, как прием пищи, разделяя экипаж еще больше. И если бы не прямой запрет капитана медсестрам носить ему еду из столовой прямо в кабинет и его же глумливый совет больше внимания уделять социализации, Леонард бы предпочел как можно меньше времени проводить вне своей вотчины, тратя драгоценное время на эту самую социализацию. 

МакКой каждый раз скрипел зубами с досады, стоило только подумать об этом. Чертов Кирк, он-то сам редко утруждал себя чем-то подобным, чаще всего выбирая, есть у себя. И, конечно же, в обществе своего первого помощника. Сомнительная по удовольствию компания, с какой стороны ни посмотри, но все равно лучше, чем терпеть острые оценивающие взгляды, полные зависти, враждебности или восхищения.

\- Доктор МакКой, позвольте составить вам компанию, - Чехов шагнул вслед за ним, немного удивив, но отказаться, Леонард повода так и не нашел. К тому же, какими бы вежливыми не были слова молодого навигатора, чужой тон не предполагал даже малейшей возможности возразить. 

Леонард видел, как Чехов быстро переглянулся с невозмутимым азиатом, и поспешно отвел взгляд. Он не чувствовал опасности лично для себя, поэтому не стал сопротивляться, более того, с подобной компанией редко кто осмеливался даже просто смотреть в его сторону.

\- Я направлялся поесть, - немного ворчливо предупредил он, уже прикидывая в уме, как будет прикрываться чужой стройной фигурой от ненужного внимания к себе. Не солидно, конечно, но в бою все средства хороши, особенно если это был бой за перспективу поесть в относительной тишине и относительном спокойствии. Хотя если быть до конца честным, повышенного внимания ему все равно было не избежать. По крайней мере, от одной конкретной персоны.

\- Отлично, - Чехов одарил его очаровательной улыбкой с ямочками, напоминая в очередной раз, что Леонарду никогда не стоило обманываться внешностью. 

 

К х М х С

 

На ней было легкое хлопковое платье, и волнистые волосы были собраны в хвост. Ничего особенного – приятная, хотя и довольно заурядная внешность, небольшой рост. Изящная фигура, тонкие щиколотки, которые подчеркивались светлыми босоножками на высоком каблуке, кажется, сумочка в руках. Он запомнил только общую картинку, до сих пор хранил в сердце тот образ – чистый, светлый и такой легкий, что он до сих пор не мог его забыть или выкинуть без сожалений. Тогда много лет назад Леонард МакКой на миг сбился с шага и поспешно поправил сумку, делая вид, что что-то ищет, пытаясь справиться со смущением. Никогда еще раньше при виде представительницы противоположного пола у него так не замирало сердце.

И потом даже много лет спустя, чтобы с ними не происходило, чтобы с ним не происходило, он свято верил, что это была судьба, встретить свою самую большую любовь случайно на улице возле корпусов медицинского училища. 

Лежа на узкой койке без сна и слепо рассматривая темный провал потолка над собой в попытках уснуть, Леонард изредка доставал это полузабытое воспоминание, но потом очень быстро прогонял из мыслей. Потому что за ним неизменно следовали горечь и разочарование. От утраты, от беспомощности, от невозможности уже что-то поменять или что-то изменить. Наверное, даже хорошо, что теперь у него был очень ограниченный запас алкоголя, который он предпочитал приберегать для особых случаев, кто знает, когда ему удастся достать еще.

В его небольшой каюте было все так же неуютно, как и тогда, когда он только вселился. Серо, стерильно и скучно, но это по-прежнему было единственное место, где он мог укрыться от остального мира, когда действительно не хотел никакого видеть. И пока не было срочных вызов, его никто не смел беспокоить, зная его сварливый и взрывной характер. В медотсеке такое срабатывало через раз, даже если Леонард запирался в личном кабинете.

Неожиданный сигнал тревоги заставил его резко подняться и кинуться натягивать сапоги. Уже на бегу поправляя форменную кофту офицера медицины, он прикидывал в уме, могла ли это быть учебная тревога, или действительно случилось что-то непредвиденное. Сердце пропустило несколько ударов, с Кирка бы сталось в очередной раз устроить учения без какого-либо согласования, как случалось уже ни раз.

Красный мигающий свет и завывание уже даже почти не пугало, хотя сердце все еще судорожно стучало в груди, пока он пытался выровнять дыхание, влетев в лифт вслед за знакомой широкой спиной.

\- Доктор МакКой, - Сулу спокойно поздоровался, вежливо склонив голову набок. Словно вокруг не было суматохи и суеты, а они просто поднимались на мостик на очередное дежурство. Чужая невозмутимость Леонарда неизменно бесила и восхищала в равной степени. Сам он готов был начать метаться в замкнутом пространстве, мысленно подгоняя чертов лифт ехать быстрее. Спрашивать азиата о причине тревоги было бесполезно, даже если тот что-то и знал, точно никогда бы не поделился, предпочитая сохранять ореол мистики и тайны. МакКой как-то попробовал, но получив полный насмешки взгляд, зарекся делать это впредь. Так или иначе, узнать, что же случилось в очередной раз, ему предстояло и самому, стоило только добраться до конечного пункта назначения.

Что его сейчас удивило больше, так то, что Хикару не сопровождал Чехов. Эти двое никогда не упускали возможности развлечься, если, конечно, подобные ситуации можно было отнести к категории развлечений, хотя для этих сумасшедших, запертых в ограниченном пространстве корабля посреди бескрайнего холодного космоса, наверняка, только так и было. Леонард внутренне передернулся.

Когда к ним присоединился Кирк, в лифе стало отчетливо тесно, наверняка, это именно кое чье раздутое, хотя и не без основания, самомнение заняло большую часть свободного пространства, других разумных объяснений у Леонарда не было.

Капитан окинул его нечитаемым взглядом насмешливых голубых глаз, так что у Леонарда сразу зачесались кулаки. Мальчишка не переставал выводить его из себя своим самодовольным видом, а ведь ему, как его личному лечащему врачу, довелось видеть того и раздувшимся, и покрасневшим, и каким только не привелось видеть. Их молодой капитан имел уникальную способность не только талантливо руководить своим экипажем и управлять кораблем, сражаться и плести интриги, но и имел удивительную аллергическую реакцию на самые неожиданные вещества. 

Но даже в подобных случаях Кирк никогда не терял этой своей ауры беспечности и самоуверенности. И теперь МакКой ни секунды не сомневался, зачем именно тому мог понадобиться личный медик, даже удивительно, как тот выживал все это время, пока в его жизни не появился он, Леонард Харатио МакКой.

\- Как настроение, Боунс? – Кирк оскалился, демонстрируя ряд ровных белых зубов. - Готов к приключениям?

МакКой закатил глаза и не стал отвечать, его реакция и так была достаточным ответом, а получив болезненное похлопывание по плечу, он только молча поморщился. Когда у капитана было столь приподнятое настроение, ничего хорошего для окружающих это точно не несло.

Вулканец при их появлении невозмутимо освободил капитанское кресло и встал за правым плечом Кирка, являя этим до боли знакомую картину. Если Спок не был занят мониторами, то всегда неизменно занимал это место подле капитана, и так вышло, что теперь с левой стороны теперь стоял именно он, Леонард МакКой. В его присутствии на мостике во время тревоги даже уже не было ничего необычного, привык не только он, но и все смены – куда бы не направлялся капитан, он неизменно сопровождал того, так же как и первый помощник.

МакКой намеренно задержался в дверях, оценивая обстановку. Судя по нездоровой оживленности и отсутствию суеты, на них никто не спешил нападать, но и на учебную тревогу это точно не было похоже. Даже он мог признать, что метод Кирка по натаскиванию экипажа имел свои положительные стороны, хотя ему не с чем было сравнивать - как обстояли дела на других имперских кораблях, МакКой не знал и до недавнего момента даже не задумывался о подобном. По крайней мере, стоило Кирку взойти на мостик, как не только заунывный сигнал, но и цветовое мигание тревоги наконец-то прекратилось.

\- Сенсоры засекли сразу несколько движущихся объектов без опознавательных знаков на границе квадранта, - Спок, чуть склонившись над капитаном, передал тому пад с отчетом, и тут же невозмутимо выпрямился, сложив руки за спиной в своей обычной манере. – Пределы сектора они не спешат покидать, скользят по самой границе.

\- Все посланные сигналы были проигнорированы, - доложилась офицер связи.

МакКой повернулся всем корпусом к темнокожей красивой девушке в довольно откровенной форме, что было грубым нарушением Устава, но даже Кирк не смел что-то предпринимать. Лейтенант Ниота Ухура неизменно вызывала в Леонарде чувство страха, уважения и поклонения. Единственная женщина в альфа-смене, которая держалась на равных с остальными, попросту не могла не вызвать восхищения. Но восхищаться он точно предпочитал на расстоянии - властные женщины его всегда настораживали и немного пугали.

Сулу, Ухура, Спок, Кирк и он. Не хватало только Чехова и еще пары людей, чтобы альфа-смена собралась сейчас здесь в полном составе. МакКой невольно придвинулся ближе к капитанскому креслу и человеку, который его занимал.

\- Черт, что здесь происходит? – он не думал, что его услышат, пока он будет раздраженно бубнить себе под нос.

\- Пираты, доктор МакКой.

Леонард вздрогнул, когда знакомый голос раздался у него над ухом, отвечая на его вопрос. Отвлекшись, он даже не заметил, что к нему подкрались настолько близко. Чехов встал так, чтобы не дать ему возможности отойти и избежать тесного контакта. Но любопытство быстро перебороло раздражение, поэтому он повернул голову к своему собеседнику и, не повышая голоса, чтобы не привлекать к их беседе лишнего внимания, спросил:

\- Пираты? А почему они не скрылись, как только заметили нас?

Их не могли не засечь на радарах, и они не скрывались. Все корабли класса «Конституция» как основные боевые единицы Империи были самым мощными, быстрыми и самыми тяжеловооруженными, о чем знали даже на отдаленных планетах клингонов, не говоря уже о территории самой Империи. 

\- Скорее всего, рассчитывают на подмогу, - горячее дыхание щекотно задело кожу на шее, Чехов и не думал отодвигаться, - поэтому все еще не сбежали. 

Леонард обеспокоенно глянул на большой экран. Даже он, как человек малопонимающий тактику боя, все равно мог сложить одно с другим и понять, что если уже кто-то решает напасть на военный имперский корабль, он как минимум должен быть уверен в своих силах.

\- Что разведчики? – Кирк повертелся в кресле, с любопытством рассматривая увеличенное изображение. Сколько бы ни всматривался, МакКой видел только какую-то рябь на фоне черного бескрайнего полотна, сияющего миллиардами звезд, но, кажется, остальным, это все о чем-то говорило.

\- Через 24 секунды поступят обновленные данные, - вулканец невозмутимо прошествовал до своей станции.

\- Что там, Спок? – Кирку явно не сиделось на месте спокойно, от нетерпения тот уже весь извелся, раздражая Леонарда своим энтузиазмом, ему никогда не было дано понять чужого желания ввязаться в драку.

\- Сейчас выведу данные на основной экран.

Через несколько секунд данные действительно отобразились на экране, только лично ему набор цифр и каких-то знаков ничего не говорил. Открытый файл не мешал разглядывать черный квадрат космоса, на котором вдруг появилось несколько быстрых ярких вспышек.

\- А вот и подмога подошла, - шепнул ему Чехов. 

Леонард взволнованно огляделся, но, кажется, только его обеспокоило увеличение сил противника.

\- Поднять щиты на двадцать процентов и дать предупредительный залп, - задумчиво постучав пальцами по панели на подлокотнике, отдал команду Кирк, но практически тут же потерял к происходящему интерес, явно уже спрогнозировав исход. Пока они неспешно переговаривались, Энтерпрайз успел преодолеть больше половины отделяющего их от целей расстояния. 

Вместе с предупредительным залпом были активированы заложенные разведчиками турбулентные мини бомбы, о чем Леонард так и остался бы в неведение, если бы не пояснения Чехова, который с нескрываемой насмешкой в голосе тихо комментировал ему происходящее.

\- Они слишком быстро сдались, - Кирк разочарованно повздыхал. – Скучно.

Если бы все встречающиеся им противники вели себя так же, МакКой бы точно не стал возражать. Но ему даже не стоило мечтать о том, чтобы ближайшие два с половиной года для него прошли именно таким образом, только не с его удачей и только не со способностью Кирка находить неприятности в самых неожиданных местах, будь то обычная на первый взгляд высадка или дипломатический прием.

\- Найти вам развлечение капитан? – первый помощник на то и был первый помощник, чтобы облегчать жизнь капитану, но наверняка, в Уставе подразумевалось не то, что имел в виду вулканец, в этом МакКой был точно уверен.

\- Было бы неплохо. Парочку кораблей клингонов или восставшую планету. Я уже на все согласен.

\- Зачем искать? Достаточно спуститься на ближайшую планету, неприятности его и так сами найдут, – тихо фыркнул МакКой и перехватил встречный взгляд вулканца. Тот с его кошачьим слухом, конечно же, услышал его ворчание. Как и лейтенант Ухура - с ее стороны послышался мелодичный смешок, который она даже не потрудилась скрыть. 

\- Если мое присутствие больше не нужно, пойду, досплю, - проворчал Леонард и, не дожидаясь разрешения, развернулся, чтобы уйти. Только-только наметившийся кризис был благополучно разрешен сам собой, и ему действительно было больше нечего здесь делать, кроме как мозолить глаза остальным.

\- Я провожу вас? – Чехов плавно скользнул в сторону, чтобы не мешать. Чужой вопрос только на первый взгляд можно было принять за вопрос, к этому Леонард даже уже почти привык. Поэтому он только неодобрительно глянул на сияющего навигатора, но так и не нашел в себе сил или решимости отказать тому, только мрачно кивнул в знак согласия и зашел в лифт. 

Стоять напротив все еще улыбающегося навигатора, ему было немного неуютно. Леонард прищурился, его посетила неожиданная и абсурдная мысль, и он сразу же поспешил одернуть себя. От неловкости сложив руки на груди в защитном жесте, он еще раз внимательно посмотрел на Чехова. Тот больше не пытался придвинуться ближе, только стоял напротив и смотрел, не сводя глаз и, кажется, даже не мигая, и его, судя по всему, совсем не смущала повисшая между ними тишина.

Если так подумать, тот, хотя и опоздал, но все равно поднялся на мостик, вот только потом явно не спешил сгонять с места навигатора бета-смены, в отличие от Сулу, который тут же занял место за штурвалом, стоило им только взойти на мостик. МакКой даже в первый момент подумал, что беднягу, которого он сместил, удар хватит – у азиата была поистине ужасная репутация. По факту Чехов простоял все это время у него за спиной, пока МакКой тратил свое время на пиратов, которые в итоге, так и не решившись напасть, трусливо сбежали. Чужое странное поведение, конечно же, не ограничивалось только этим, это началось с самого первого их знакомства и продолжалось до сих пор. Оказываемое внимание, вежливость, предупредительность, расточаемые улыбки и сияющие глаза сами собой наводили на определенные выводы.

Верилось с трудом, но теперь у него было стойкое впечатление, что талантливый русский навигатор Павел Андреевич Чехов все это время ненавязчиво проявлял к нему интерес.


End file.
